Casting Stones
by malisci
Summary: Placed after the TV series, the world has settled down, and Japan's past can finally begin to promise good things. Kagome's life is perfect, with her new husband and her family by her side. But the group's life gets twisted upside down when an old enemy kidnaps Kagome!
1. Small moments mean everything

The sun shone brightly as the town gathered together. The scent of flowers blooming all around brought the welcome sounds of laughter and happiness, and as ancient instruments played cheerful tunes, and the world seemed to be in utter ecstasy.

Kagome fussed at the top of her kimono, worry spread across her face.

"Oh child, quit ye' worrying," Kaede spoke gently, resting a soft hand against Kagome's own, "Ye' look as pleasant as a summer blossom, ye' do." Her kind, wrinkled face turned up in an encouraging smile, making Kagome involuntarily mirror her. Something about Kaede always seemed to put her worries at ease.

"I'm just nervous... Who would have thought, Kagome Higurashi getting married?" She grinned at the old woman restlessly. A quick thought of her mother, grandfather and brother crossed her mind, and a pang of sadness twisted across her face. They weren't even going to get to see the ceremony, since they couldn't pass through the well to the ancient Japan she had made her home.

"Kagome, ye' be a lovely girl. Ye' had to expect that ye' would be wed one day."

"I suppose." Kagome spoke lamely, adding silently, 'I just didn't expect it to be to a demon.'

"Aye, Kagome," Kaede began slowly, "Inuyasha has requested the removal of his beads of subjugation, just for ye' special day."

Kagome's brown eyes were warm as she grinned at the old woman. "Are we sure we can trust him not to destroy the place without them?" Her slender fingers fussed with the ties on her kimono as she spoke.

Kaede chuckled with amusement. "Ye', Kagome, this man shall be ye' husband, ye' know."

Her heart thudded nervously against her chest. The thought of Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha, being married to anyone was almost laughable.

"I know, but I love him." The words finally fell from her lips easily, peacefully; and it felt great. For so long she had kept her feelings for the half demon secret... Or as  
secret as she could, anyway.

Kaede smiled, opening her mouth to reply when she was loudly interrupted. "KAGOME!"

The bride to be jumped, turning abruptly toward the door. Sango poked her head past the curtain, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. Kilala trotted in at her  
heels, her multiple tails dancing in the wind.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome grinned, bending down to pat Kilala on the head, "And of course a lovely welcome to you too."

Kaede bowed formally, nodding at Kagome before dipping out of the hut. "I shall leave ye' to it."

After exchanging a polite good bye with the old woman, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango happily. "You have no clue just how glad I am to see you."

Sango smiled, grabbing her friend's hands in her own. "Oh, I'm sure I have an idea. Truthfully, I just wanted to get away from the boys for a little bit." She shook  
her head, rolling her eyes. "Your husband to be looks more scared than you do."

Kagome cringed noticeably; Was he having second thoughts? He never was the suit-and-tie type... Or whatever they'd call it out here.

Sango always noticed when Kagome was freaking out, and her expressive eyes danced as she grinned teasingly.

"Kagome, relax. Everything is fine. He's just excited. He's never been more excited in his life. Can't say I blame him."

Sango's reassuring words lifted the weight from Kagome's shoulders; just like they always did. She found herself talking to her best friend a lot more than ever before,  
and she wouldn't want it any other way at this point. These people were her family.

"Anyways," Sango continued, "It seems as though you're going to be late for your own wedding if you don't hurry up."

"OH GOD I'M NOT SERIOUSLY LATE AM I?" Kagome took off running, skidding around a corner and into a different room. Sango grinned while Kagome panicked, and from the far end of the house Sango could hear, "WHERE ARE MY DAMN SHOES?"

"They're right here!" She shouted back, picking the small pair of embroidered slippers off of the wooden floor. They had been tucked off into the corner, and in Kagome's haste she must have missed them. Kagome trudged around the corner sullenly. "Well, that's embarrassing." She muttered, swiping the slippers from Sango's extended hand.

Sango chuckled quietly, immediately stopping as she took notice of Kagome's flustered stare. "Ahem... Sorry."

Kagome promptly slipped her shoes on, straightening out the odd loose strand of hair before turning back to her best friend. "What do you think?"

Sango took in Kagome's clothes admirably. Her dark hair was spun up in a beautiful updo style; something that you would find in magazines in future Japan; her black mane was also highlighted with silver beads threaded throughout. Her kimono was red and white, with splashes of silver embroidery decaling the expensive cloth. Her make up was precise and flawless, and her newly acquired shoes completed the outfit with style.

"You look fantastic, Kagome. Like a princess." Sango nodded, glancing down at her furry friend. "Kilala, are you ready? Just like we practiced."

Kilala mewled, her tails wagging excitedly as flames burst from beneath her paws and enveloped her. The flames grew larger, and quickly dissipated to reveal Kilala's large form. The saber-toothed cat growled affectionately, rubbing against Kagome's leg.

Kagome smiled. "Never thought I'd get to say I rode a demon to my wedding to another demon."

Sango laughed. "You didn't think you'd get married in the past either."

Kagome climbed over Kilala's shoulder, draping her legs over the large cat riding style. "I suppose you're right..." She paused, brushing her fingers over Kilala's ear. "Ready?" The cat let out a loud growl, her tails wiggling enthusiastically.

"Then we're off!" Sango announced, giving Kilala's behind a good swat. The big cat took off, running through the doorway and leaving Kagome to grapple for dear life while Sango chortled behind her. 


	2. What a beautiful wedding

The music began to grow louder as Kilala trotted up the dirt path. By this point, Kagome had gotten the large cat to slow her pace, and for that she was grateful. Her trembling hands had gripped Kilala's fur in large tufts as she had gone galloping through the doorway, and she was only now beginning to relax her iron hold. The smell of cooked meat and pastries filled the air as they continued on their way.

"I can't believe it, Kilala! I'm getting married!" Kagome laughed, her eyes sparkling happily. The large cat let out a throaty purr, her ears flicking back to listen.

As they rounded a corner, the villagers began to come into view. The children of the village were bounding about the celebration, playing with toys and eating sweets. Several people gasped excitedly as she came into view, while others hushed the crowd in hopes that the ceremony could begin.

"Kagome is here!" One man bellowed, and quickly the group fell quiet while the music continued to drift peacefully into the air.

She smiled casually, trying to ignore her nerves. Kilala emerged around the corner, and suddenly the celebration was closer than she had been prepared for.

Banners were strung from the houses elegantly, and the chimes that decorated them danced in the wind. There were tables covered in deserts and full course meals, as well as a table covered in gifts from the guests. Shippo sat beside Miroku close to the front, and Sango was now taking her spot on the other side beside the monk. Miroku and Shippo both grinned and waved excitedly as Kagome came into view, and she blushed. Kaede stood at the make shift altar, looking regal in her fancy robes. Kagome's eyes drifted over every face before they finally found Inuyasha's. Her heart thudded nervously in her chest.

Inuyasha's eyes met hers, and suddenly all of her doubts and concerns washed away. His dog-like ears twitched against the top of his head, and his smile spread over his lips like wildfire as he took her image in. He wore a more formal kimono than usual, however there was no denying his wild nature. He was as cleaned up as he was going to get. Kagome thought back to what Sango had said about Inuyasha being even more anxious than she was, and she quickly decided her friend was right. His clawed hands fiddled with one another nervously while he shuffled his weight from side to side.

"_Inuyasha..._" She breathed, closing her eyes briefly before climbing off of Kilala at the end of the isle. The big cat gave her hand a reassuring lick before shrinking in size and climbing into Sango's lap to view the ceremony.

Kagome stepped gracefully down the makeshift isle, breathing deep and letting the exotic scents waft over her. As she came up to Inuyasha, their eyes met. Those gold eyes that she had secretly loved for so long... It was like they couldn't see _anything_ but her.

"I love you." He spoke softly, but she heard it. Kagome grinned back at him, starry eyed.

Kaede cleared her throat, the corner of her lips turning upward. "Aye, are ye' ready, dear?"

Kagome nodded briefly before glancing at Inuyasha. The half demon had a look of determination on his face. Kaede paused, waiting for the group to settle down again before continuing.

"Ye' have gathered here today to honor ye' two souls. To bond one another for eternity."

Kagome felt her flesh break out in chills. _Eternity..._

_Eternity was a very long time._

"Ye' will protect one another... Love one another through calms, and storms."

Inuyasha's golden stare burned into her. She lifted her gaze and met his steadily.

"Ye' must take ye' maiden's hand now, Inuyasha, and she must take ye' in."

He turned towards Kagome then, opening his hands while she slipped hers into them. His clawed hands covered her own delicate fingers almost entirely. She could feel his gaze burning on her skin, and when she looked up and met his stare she could see the moment that she met him; that amazing moment when she had first traveled through time and stumbled across his sleeping body, pinned to the sacred tree by Kikyo's arrow. The day that her life had changed forever.

Kagome's mind began to wander as she stared into his eyes. She had so many stories; and they all seemed to link back to him.

Inuyasha was her hero, her frustration, her love. He meant more than anything to her.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on her hands slightly.

"Kagome..."

As soon as her name escaped his mouth reality spun back into focus, and Kagome smiled sweetly.

"We have been through so much together..." The half demon started awkwardly, his cheeks turning red. "And... And there's no one else I'd rather be with. You look beautiful, by the way." He scratched his head uneasily, and the canine ears on his head quivered nervously. "Kagome, you make me happy. And I love you. I want to spend my life with you."

Kagome's face beamed, and she pulled her fiancé into an embrace. It was an awkward vow, but it was likely the best he could manage; and she didn't want to change a thing. Grabbing his hands once more, she continued the ceremony as soon as Kaede approved.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke softly, watching as her fiancés ears twitch in response to her voice. "I never thought my life would be... This. At home, it's all about studying hard, going to school... Finding a good paying job... Get a car and don't stop..." Kagome trailed off as she glanced at the bystanders. Every face stared blankly at her, and her cheeks flushed with color. '_These people don't know what that stuff is_,' Kagome's mental voice reminded her too late.

"...But, when I'm here, in the past... With you," she started again, "I can't imagine any place I'd rather be. You're everything I could ever ask for, and I promise that from today forward... I will be your everything, just as you are mine."

She watched her future fiancés eyes glaze with happy tears, and he subtly blinked them away. Kaede smiled, pausing to admire the happy couple before continuing her part.

"Inuyasha, do ye' take Kagome to be ye' one and only?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, confidently speaking. "I do."

Kaede nodded, turning her wise stare on Kagome. "Kagome, do ye' take Inuyasha to be ye' one and only?"

Kagome's heart thudded against her chest insistently as she nodded and smiled. "I do."

"Then by thy powers of thy priestess, I bear witness to ye' two souls intertwining and becoming one." Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's new ring, gently slipping it onto her left hand. She smiled and did the same to him with his own ring.

"I deem ye' man and wife." Kaede's eyes shone excitedly. "Ye' may now kiss ye' bride, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned slyly, pulling his new wife into an embrace. She was completely willing as she fell deep into his arms, the smile never leaving her face as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. Her mouth opened hungrily, and he kissed her hard. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she nipped at him playfully before pulling away. "I love you, so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

The night air was chilly that evening, and Inuyasha had to keep the fire stocked frequently to keep them warm.

The wedding had been fantastic; he was pretty certain he would never be able to eat again. His wife sat beside him by the fire in silence for a good time. Finally she spoke.

"So... I guess... We're married now, huh?"

Inuyasha chuckled, which earned him a sad look from Kagome. His ears twitched and he immediately contained his snide comment.

"Well, yeah, silly."

"So... Do you know what that means?"

His golden eyes drifted to meet her chocolate gaze. "What?"

"It means..." Kagome stood, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. She embraced him, her hands finding their way through his kimono to the bare flesh underneath. His skin trembled beneath her touch. "I'm all yours. Completely."

His eyes widened, and he took a step back. "Kagome, I-"

Suddenly she was on him. Her lips begged to be kissed back as she pressed her small body against his. He moaned, running his hands through her dark hair as he succumbed to her desires.

"I want you, Inuyasha. My husband..." Kagome breathed against his ear, making him shiver. His clawed hand grabbed her wrists roughly, and a growl escaped his throat as he pinned her arms against the wall above her head.

"I'm yours," she kept moaning, grinding her hips against his groin. Blood pounded in his ears as he fought to control his animalistic need to submit to his demon blood.

"K-Kagome..." He hissed through clenched teeth, "_be careful.._."

"Take me, Inuyasha. I need you." She breathed, her eyes closed and her head lolled back.

Red flooded Inuyasha's eyes as he slammed Kagome to the floor roughly. She gasped as he fell on her, fangs biting into her soft neck. His claws extended, slashing through her clothes and his own. Even with the demon blood pulsating through his system dominantly, she continued to look into his face and beg him for more. He pushed her legs open, and suddenly he was filling her.

Kagome cried out, at first in pain; buy it didn't take too long for her to adjust. Her brown eyes were filled with love for her demon as she tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned. "I love you Inuyasha."

The blood had taken over his senses, and his claws had left small slash marks on her skin. He closed his eyes tight, struggling to get a grip. "Kagome..."

She stopped then, placing her hand on the blue stripe forming on his cheek. "You won't hurt me," her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. "I trust you."

Inuyasha grabbed her, kissing her again. He could feel the guilt in the dark corners of his mind. He had hurt her. He had hurt her a lot more often than she would ever admit to him.

And still, she trusted him.

"You... Are my whole world, Kagome." His voice was strained and gruff, but he managed despite his demon blood running dominant. His body took over then, and as he teased her and played with her she screamed with every touch.

Their passion had finally settled, and Kagome's body relaxed and she laid her head to rest against his chest. Inuyasha's senses had finally calmed as well, and the demonic stare Kagome had received while making love had faded away.

"I've never... Well, you know. Until now." Kagome mumbled quietly.

His ears twitched, "Really? You could have fooled me." His grin was given a glare as sharp as daggers, and he shuddered.

"Are you saying I'm a slut?" She hissed eerily.

"N-No Kagome! You're my wife! My beautiful wife. Your past doesn't matter to me."

Kagome snorted frostily. "Well, considering you've got a good hundred and eighty years on me, I think you'd be more likely to have experience."

Inuyasha sighed, and his canine ears fell flat. "I was with someone else before."

Kagome flinched. She didn't hate Kikyo... She didn't even dislike her at all. Inuyasha knew that. But her name still sent the odd jealous pang through her.

Even though she was dead.

"Kagome, I love you. Not Kikyo." Inuyasha started gently. "There was a time where I loved her... And I will always cherish that... But you are everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kagome's eyes had fallen to the floor, but they quickly rose as Inuyasha spoke. "I don't want to be her shadow. I'm me. I'm not her."

"I know." He squeezed her tighter, breathing deep. "I don't want her. I love you."

The corner of Kagome's lips turned up in a smile as she cuddled closer to him. "Good." Her eyelashes fell across her cheeks, and before long Inuyasha could hear her soft snores.

'I'll keep you safe.' He vowed silently, his golden eyes drifting to rest on his Tessaiga before closing for the night. '_No matter what. You are mine, and you are everything I need_.'


End file.
